thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
Bare Bones: The Gauntlet Episode 1 Transcript
Dark Knight Rebirth------------------------RP STARTS HERE----------------------------------------- * 4:11ToasterSnifferBreadisGood1 * 0 * 4:11DegrassiFTW27lmao * (The show begins as we see Chris in a helicopter, standing out the door looking down at the ground as Chef is piloting it.) Chris: Hello everyone, long time no see! It's been a long two years but after a lot of petitioning, court hearings and rallying by our crew, Bare Bones is back with your original host! After two years we are ready to deliver a hard hitting season as 14 competitors both old and debuting are set to square off in the most intense game yet. So many variables, so many possibilities: will old faces finally get their due *footage of Courtney, Harold and Hayley are shown*, will past winners deliver once more? *Images of Troy winning AS and Katie in MDR are shown* or will someone completely new step up to the plate and win? *The likes of Gerry, Laurie and Steph are highlighted* It's anyone's game! Ladies and gentlemen this is....Bare Bones: The Gauntlet! Intro, we begin with the 14 on a boat ride to their destination socializing. * 4:11JRO123DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICK * 4:12Rocky XXVIIshut up * 123 has been kicked by . * JRO123 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 4:12Rocky XXVIIlol was about to do the exact same thing Heo * 4:12HeozakiDO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED * * 4:13Rocky XXVII * ToasterSnifferBreadisGood has left the building. * ToasterSnifferBreadisGood has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 4:13JRO123i think grass said they r socializing on a boat tho * 4:13Heozaki OMG, this place is awfully amazing! * 4:13JRO123 *chilling* good to be back again. * 4:13Dark Knight Rebirth fourth line * 4:13SteelWolf hi * 4:13Heozaki Look at the scenery, it's marvelous * 4:13Cabbage Puta 69 im hot * 4:13Rocky XXVII *Inhales from a bong and puffs out smoke* * 4:13JRO123 i know right! hi, I'm lindsay! * 4:14SteelWolf Hi * 4:14Dark Knight Rebirth This scenery needs a bit more EEEEEVIL in it * 4:14Cabbage Puta 69 i wanna kill myself * 4:14SteelWolf *painting nails* * 4:14Rocky XXVII *Watches beastiality porn on his phone* * 4:14Heozaki *relaxing on a chair* Pft * 4:14JRO123 *looks over Rodney's shoulder* * hm. * 4:14Rocky XXVII *Punches Harold* * 4:15Dark Knight Rebirth *laughs at Harold* * 4:15SteelWolf Oh my god its my ex * 4:15Rocky XXVII Perv, get away from my stash! * 4:15JRO123 I thought it was a lets play dude! * 4:15SteelWolf hi max * 4:15Cabbage Puta 69 max i love you * 4:15Heozaki Let's Plays are so 2010 * 4:15JRO123 i actually did ;-; * 4:15Cabbage Puta 69 tom are you gay * 4:15Dark Knight Rebirth *takes out dragon dildo* you know what to do * 4:15SteelWolf Greetings competiors * 4:15Rocky XXVIIok let's not try to get too out of hand here * 4:15JRO123 are we at the island yet * ToasterSnifferBreadisGood has left the building. * 4:15JRO123^ yeah was gonna say * hey bro. * 4:16SteelWolf Are you ready for a magnificent quest? * 4:16JRO123 uh, sure. * 4:16Cabbage Puta 69 no fuck off * 4:16Dark Knight Rebirth OMG * 4:16JRO123 I mean, this is like my 6th season by now * ToasterSnifferBreadisGood has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 4:16SteelWolf I sense doubt from Harold! A small potion will fix tha * 4:16JRO123 I'm in it to win it this time. * 4:16SteelWolf did i win a season * 4:17Rocky XXVII This is just one of many geographic places on Mother Earth that is so beautiful! * 4:17Dark Knight Rebirth I'm in it for WORLD DOMINATION * 4:17Cabbage Puta 69 i did * 4:17JRO123 I know, right! *is looking at a wall* * 4:17SteelWolf Omg Harold * 4:17JRO123 oh, hey. weren't we enemies or something * 4:17Dark Knight Rebirth the more places to nuke then * 4:17Rocky XXVII *Looks at Lindsay, drooling* Hey dere guurl, you look very purrdy! * 4:17JRO123 idrk its been a crazy 2 years * 4:18Cabbage Puta 69 harold fuck you for back stabbing me * 4:18SteelWolf I cant believe they cast you rating will plummet * 4:18JRO123 aww, thanks! * 4:18ToasterSnifferBreadisGood oh shit its time for my old man pills *grabs ten pills and eats them* * 4:18JRO123 oh, real nice >.> * 4:18SteelWolf Lindsay * 4:18JRO123 I've been in way more seasons than you have * 4:18Heozaki Ahem. * 4:18SteelWolf im stealing your makeup dumb bitcj * 4:18JRO123 Troy. * 4:19Heozaki This is the season to be in because we are in 2017 * 4:19JRO123 . * 4:19Rocky XXVII *walks up to Leonard and Demika* I knew you guys always existed, but this is my first time being up-close to chocolate people! * 4:19Dark Knight Rebirth(katie Be nice Hayley * 4:19Heozaki 2017 NEW ME * 4:19Dark Knight Rebirth * 4:19JRO123 I mean i can just give you some * 4:19Cabbage Puta 69i hate tom gimmick already * 4:19SteelWolf Wizards dont have races * 4:19Dark Knight Rebirthlmao rocky * 4:19SteelWolf *steals Lindsays makeup* * 4:19JRO123 oh ok sure. * 4:19Rocky XXVIIwell this is a RP where you vote people out. @Fiz * 4:19JRO123oh shot * shit * 4:20Cabbage Puta 69 this is the closest i been to a retarted person * 4:20DegrassiFTW27 The boat begins to get close to where it needs to be as Chris is standing by waiting to welcome them as they get off. * 4:20JRO123 hey, Chris * 4:20Heozaki *shoves Harold* Move away nerd * 4:20SteelWolf *puts sleeping mask on and sleeps on Rodneys lap* hi daddy * 4:20JRO123 AGH! dude, what the heck! * 4:20Dark Knight Rebirth You used to call me daddy >.> * 4:20JRO123 typical * 4:20SteelWolf *is already on dock* * i flew * 4:20DegrassiFTW27 Welcome people! I guess I can't say kids anymore. It's been a while for most, nice to meet you to the newbies! * 4:20JRO123 wait were you guys dating * 4:21Heozaki I'm meeting celebrities like OMG * 4:21ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *wakes up* Gah! This isn't the set of the rebooted Bill Cosby Show. I wonder if old Bill drugged me? atkeast he didnt rape me I guess *walks off boat to dock* * 4:21DegrassiFTW27lmaooo * 4:21Dark Knight Rebirthjesus toast lmao * 4:21SteelWolf hi is it morning * 4:21Heozaki Yes, we're old * 4:21Rocky XXVIItop fucking kek! @Toast * 4:21SteelWolf I'm young and hot wtf * 4:21Heozaki You're old and disgusting * 4:21Cabbage Puta 69 im hotter * 4:22Heozaki Girls, both of you look A-MAZING! * 4:22JRO123 yeah, no need to greet me back or anything @ Chris * 4:22DegrassiFTW27 Follow me and I'll explain what's in store - quiet Harold * 4:22SteelWolf I forgot who u are * 4:22JRO123 >.> * 4:22Cabbage Puta 69 *follows* * 4:22Heozaki Where did you get your make-up done? * 4:22Dark Knight Rebirth *looks at Harold* I know a pawn when I see it * 4:22JRO123 uh, what * 4:22Heozaki He's a tool * 4:22SteelWolf RODNEY * 4:22Heozaki Not a pawn * 4:22Rocky XXVII was the boat we were just on green-friendly? * 4:22Dark Knight Rebirth HAROLD * 4:22JRO123 *figures* * *follows* * 4:23SteelWolf DID YOU GROW TALL BY EATING ISABELLES MAGIC MUSHROOM * 4:23DegrassiFTW27 Uhhh...sure Laurie * 4:23JRO123 what * 4:23Rocky XXVII What is it? * 4:23SteelWolf Green is such an ugly color on me. * 4:23DegrassiFTW27 Enjoy the ocean people because that will be the last you see of regular water for a while * 4:23JRO123 :O * are we going to space! * 4:23SteelWolf *drowning* help i forgot the spell *sinks* * 4:24Heozaki Okay, what the hell are you talking about? * 4:24DegrassiFTW27 Just a few miles away is the Sonoran Desert, our location for what will be quite a bit of our season * 4:24JRO123 like that movie! where matthew broderick grows potatoes out of poop! * 4:24Cabbage Puta 69 *fingering self* * 4:24Heozaki The desert?! But my skin'll be ruined! * 4:24JRO123 thats new. * 4:24SteelWolf OMG the desert? *goes nude* * 4:24Dark Knight Rebirth Can I join you Courtney? * 4:24Rocky XXVII *Confessional* Oh no! NOT "regular water"!? I hope he doesn;t make us liven ear oil-infested water ruined by the evil American government! * 4:24JRO123 pretty sure i can handle it tho * 4:24SteelWolf Troyzan * do u wanna practice a spell * 4:25Cabbage Puta 69 yes * 4:25DegrassiFTW27 This will be the very definition of Bare Bones. No van, no food supplied by us, nothing but desert for miles....unless of course you're in the production location like I am * 4:25JRO123 The dessert? I haven't had lunch yet * 4:25Rocky XXVII"Troyzan * 4:25Heozaki Harold, shut the hell up * 4:25Rocky XXVIInigga gtfo with that shit * dis aint Survivor * 4:25JRO123 you shut up! * 4:25SteelWolf tai is after u sarah * 4:25JRO123 GOSH. * 4:25Dark Knight Rebirth Yay! I'm relevant *fingers self* * 4:25JRO123lmao * 4:25Rocky XXVIIlmso * 4:25DegrassiFTW27 Before I explain the challenge, its time we give out teams * 4:25Rocky XXVII*lmao * 4:25Cabbage Puta 69 *fingers katie* * 4:25DegrassiFTW27 Here is team 1, when I call your name come over * Leonard. * 4:26SteelWolf Katie, Rodney, and I should be together bc we're the only jot ppl * hot * 4:26DegrassiFTW27 Troy * 4:26Dark Knight Rebirth >.> * 4:26Heozaki Okay? * 4:26DegrassiFTW27 Rodney * 4:26Rocky XXVII Oh boi * 4:26Dark Knight Rebirth My mother said I was hot during our S&M sessions * 4:26DegrassiFTW27 Gerry * 4:26SteelWolf You guys should vote Troy * 4:26Rocky XXVII Hey, mine too! @Max * 4:26DegrassiFTW27 Lindsay * 4:26JRO123 :| * 4:26Rocky XXVII Same with both of my sisters * 4:26DegrassiFTW27 Courtney * And Katie * 4:27SteelWolf *hugs rodney and troy* together we will conquer all * 4:27Dark Knight Rebirth *standing there* * 4:27DegrassiFTW27 It is up to you guys to decide a team name * 4:27SteelWolf OMG I cant be without Katie * 4:27Cabbage Puta 69 *licking katie pussy * 4:27Heozaki Confessional: This is bearable. Hanging out with stupid people is the norm now * 4:27JRO123 hey, how old are you, like 40? @ gerry * 4:27SteelWolf We HAVE to be together * 4:27Rocky XXVII Yahoo! Free guns and pussy liquor for everyone on my team! * 4:27Cabbage Puta 69 we are team murder straight white men * 4:27JRO123 well, no troy on my team is a good thing * team ponies?!?!!? * 4:28SteelWolf No thanks *tosses gun away* I habe skmwtjing much more dangerous *shoss off stick* * 4:28JRO123 idk im pretty dumb * 4:28Dark Knight Rebirth A gun is a mice tool to shoot up an elementary school * 4:28ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *sees LIndsay tits* Hey hon your tits ever been grasped by an old guy? * 4:28DegrassiFTW27 Alright, I guess I'll call you MSWM for short * 4:28JRO123 WHOAH * 4:28SteelWolf Lets be Team Leonard * 4:28JRO123 o-o * 4:28DegrassiFTW27 That leaves us for team 2 * Max * 4:28Dark Knight Rebirth *moaning* * 4:28DegrassiFTW27 Tom * 4:28Heozaki FABULOUS! * 4:28DegrassiFTW27 Harold * 4:29JRO123 k * 4:29DegrassiFTW27 Stephanie * Hayley * 4:29Dark Knight Rebirth YES! A SLAVE! * 4:29DegrassiFTW27 Laurie * 4:29SteelWolf OMG! LETS BE HAYLEYS CUNTS * 4:29JRO123 a what? * 4:29DegrassiFTW27 And Demika * 4:29Rocky XXVII I'm so glad to be on the same team with two women of color! * 4:29SteelWolf Y Max * 4:29Dark Knight Rebirth We shall be the League of Super Evil * 4:29SteelWolf Lets be White People * 4:29Rocky XXVII Together we can take down the partriarchy! * 4:30DegrassiFTW27 Alright, League of Super Evil.....god what's wrong with you people * 4:30JRO123 The Z fighters * 4:30Heozaki Ummm....I LOVE IT! * 4:30DegrassiFTW27 Today's challenge is going to be rather strenuous * 4:30Dark Knight Rebirth EXCELLENT * 4:30Rocky XXVII Ha, I can already tell the other team sucks! * 4:30SteelWolf Fuck you nerd *stabs Max with safety scissors* * 4:30JRO123 I dont care for that * 4:30Cabbage Puta 69 what you mean white people * 4:30JRO123lel so much trollery * 4:30Cabbage Puta 69. * 4:30Dark Knight Rebirth >.> * 4:30JRO123 wait so were you guys a thing * 4:30SteelWolf Hey team * 4:31Dark Knight Rebirth You can be my Harley Quinn * 4:31JRO123 hi!! * 4:31Heozaki Hayley is a slut * 4:31SteelWolf If anyone can find me a lizard's ear, I can use it to find water if I use my wand * 4:31JRO123 i know, right! she stole my makeup! * 4:31SteelWolf Thats a lie Im a virgin * 4:31Rocky XXVII Hey, it's not okay to slut-shame women like that you pig! *slaps Troy* * 4:31SteelWolf Yes *slaps Troy* * 4:31JRO123 lol * 4:31Cabbage Puta 69 *having anal sex with katie * 4:31DegrassiFTW27 You must race through the desert to get to our filming location two miles away. There you guys will find the supplies to build a camp. First team to fully set up and be ready for the season will start off with a victory. Be careful out there, it's rather hot out, this should be a long trek. * 4:31JRO123 liking this so far * 4:31Heozaki I loved that * 4:32JRO123 O_O * 4:32Heozaki OMG! Sicko * 4:32SteelWolf *rolls eyes* * 4:32Dark Knight Rebirth Women have rights? * 4:32JRO123 ok, sounds simple enough * 4:32SteelWolf Whats a woman? Theres only Wizards and Witches * 4:32JRO123 guess we should get going, gang * 4:32Rocky XXVII Ah, the desert. Mother Earth shows it's beauty in all different climates and geographic forms * 4:32DegrassiFTW27 *climbs up the rope of his helicopter* I'll meet you at the finish! GO! * 4:32JRO123 *sets off* * 4:33Heozaki *runs* * 4:33JRO123 oboi * 4:33Cabbage Puta 69(lamara) *climbes up rope* * 4:33Dark Knight Rebirth *runs* * 4:33SteelWolf HELP IM DYING * 4:33Rocky XXVII *set off* * 4:33JRO123 *sets off* * 4:33Rocky XXVIIoh god Fiz * 4:33SteelWolf MY PHONES DYING *cries-8 * 4:33Cabbage Puta 69 *chokes hayley * 4:33JRO123 woah, pal. @ Max * gotta conserve your energy, bro * 4:33Dark Knight Rebirth *runs* I'm alive * 4:33Heozaki *starts a light jog* * 4:33ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *strecthes* my legs sure are limber! * 4:33JRO123 its a long journey * 4:33SteelWolf *passes out* * 4:33Cabbage Puta 69 *runs too* * 4:34Heozaki The Government should be paying for my struggle here! * 4:34JRO123 actually whatever everyone else is running * 4:34Dark Knight Rebirth Energy is nothing compared to my EVIL plan * 4:34HeozakiTeams? * 4:34SteelWolf Nobody move! I can call for a duck to FLY US * 4:34JRO123 which is it! * OMG how! * 4:34Cabbage Puta 69 *flying* * 4:34Heozaki You're a dumbass, Leo * 4:34Dark Knight Rebirth*Roadrunner and Coyote are seen in the background* * 4:34JRO123 wait, maybe he has an idea * 4:34Heozaki Let's just run for it, you stupid idiots * 4:34Rocky XXVII Hey Lindsay, hop on my back I'll give ya a piggyback ride there * 4:34SteelWolf We must all pour pepper on us so they can be lured * 4:34Cabbage Puta 69 *kidnapps someone and steal a car* * 4:34JRO123 aw, thats sweet! * but thats ok * 4:34Cabbage Puta 69 *drives it* * 4:34DegrassiFTW27Team 1: Leonard, Troy, Rodney, Gerry, Lindsay, Courtney, Katie, Team 2: Max, Tom, Harold, Stephanie, Hayley, Laurie, Demika * 4:34Dark Knight Rebirth What an EVIL idea Courtney * 4:35JRO123 I have to loose like 5 pounds anyways * 4:35Cabbage Puta 69omg * stealing my survivial max * 4:35JRO123 where did that car come from * 4:35ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *starts to build up a jog* *runs* * 4:35Cabbage Puta 69 *runs over harold* * 4:35SteelWolf GUYS THE DUCK HEARS US * 4:35JRO123 *jogs* * 4:35SteelWolf lets wait for it * 4:35Dark Knight Rebirth HAROLD * 4:35JRO123 *follows troy* * 4:35Dark Knight Rebirth As my stooge I request you carry me * 4:35Heozaki Hayley, look at those shoes! They shouldn't be in the hot desert sun * 4:35SteelWolf its almost here * 4:35JRO123 what * uh...im not gonna do that * 4:36Dark Knight Rebirth .................................... * 4:36SteelWolf I KNOW RIGHT! * 4:36Heozaki Lindsay, right? * 4:36JRO123 yeah, we were in BB together * 4:36Rocky XXVII *Confessional* Lindsay and I are the only two people on our team with simple mindsets and easygoing personalities. Plus she's real perrdy, so I feel it's best for her and I to stick together. That, and we're the only two white people on our team, so we're basically minorities dat gotta sticks together man! * 4:36SteelWolf GUYS THE DUCK IS HERE * 4:36JRO123 we were on the same team! * you eliminated me! * :) * 4:36SteelWolf *pulls rubber ducky out pocket* Amazing! * 4:36Cabbage Puta 6922 * 4:36JRO123 its ok tho, I'm just here for fun basically lol * 4:37Cabbage Puta 69 *running over people * 4:37SteelWolf OMG Tom I'm a huge fan of your blogs * 4:37Dark Knight Rebirth FINE *runs* * 4:37Heozaki OMG, REALLY? * 4:37Cabbage Puta 69 guys i need a plot * 4:37Heozaki Oh yeah...awesome * 4:37SteelWolf Your blog about your experience at Walmart got me interested in implants * 4:37Heozaki Implants are the way to go. WOMEN POWER! * 4:37ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *runs up to harold* hey son does this look like gonorrhea to you? *shows harold* * 4:37JRO123 *conf* as one of the few veterans here, I think it's high time i took control of this game. Guess i should drum up an alliance or two... * 4:37Dark Knight Rebirth Liberals........... * 4:38JRO123 idk, you should probably tell a doctor about that * 4:38Rocky XXVII *picks up a deadly poisonous scorpion and casually hands it over to Max* Check out a native creature of this beautiful desert! * 4:38JRO123 hey how old are you anyways * 4:38Dark Knight Rebirth *gets stung* DAMN NATURE * 4:38SteelWolf whys my team running when the duck can FLY us! never underestimate this dick * duck * 4:38ToasterSnifferBreadisGood uh 60 * 4:38Dark Knight Rebirth I CAN'T WAIT TO EXACT MY REVENGE WHEN I CONQUER YOU * 4:38Cabbage Puta 69i cant * 4:38JRO123 jeez. Chris is taking anybody nowadays * 4:38Cabbage Puta 69see the chat * 4:38SteelWolf CONF: Im stststruck to be around tom * 4:39Dark Knight Rebirth *running* I'm still relevant * 4:39ToasterSnifferBreadisGood come on you look like one of those........nerdy .....smart "dudes" so tell me if this is a STD alredly! * 4:39Heozaki Rodney * 4:39JRO123 IDK MAN! * 4:39Rocky XXVII ??? * 4:39JRO123 *nervous* Im not a doctor! * 4:39Heozaki Got any shortcut ideas? * 4:39ToasterSnifferBreadisGood I am so having bill cosbey rape you when this is over * passes harold* * 4:39Cabbage Puta 69 hahyley r u racist * 4:39JRO123 I definitely dont have any ideas! * 4:40Heozaki RAPE IS NOT A JOKE! * 4:40JRO123 o-o * yeah ok * 4:40Dark Knight Rebirth HAROLD! I request my transportation now slave * 4:40SteelWolf I love all people! Except ones over 150 pounds * 4:40Rocky XXVII How the heck would I know? I'm not from the desert, I'm from Oklahoma! * 4:40Heozaki Conf: UGH! These stupid conservatives think they can joke about real life! * 4:40Rocky XXVII We make great BBQ sauce * 4:40SteelWolf Troy do u have a wand battery * 4:40JRO123 ugh, fine. If i give you a piggyback ride will you stop yelling * 4:40Heozaki I'm 160 pounds mama, come here ;) * 4:40Dark Knight Rebirth Good *jumps on his back* * 4:40JRO123 OOF * 4:40SteelWolf Laurie Troys harassing me! * 4:41Dark Knight Rebirth >.> * 4:41JRO123 you're a big boy arent you * 4:41Heozaki No you Wizard of Awfulness * 4:41Rocky XXVIIOnly 15 minutes in and Troy is already thirsty af. Damn * 4:41JRO123 *sets off w/ max* * 4:41Dark Knight Rebirth Wanna find out ;) * 4:41SteelWolf *cries* * 4:41JRO123 o-o * hey come on, he's trying * I think you're a SUPER wizard. :D * 4:41Cabbage Puta 69 *jerking off harold* * 4:41Dark Knight Rebirth *still running* * 4:41ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *conf* Harold remains me alot of myself skinny, out of shape and a social mess but I will fix him! * 4:42Heozaki He's not honestly * 4:42SteelWolf Thank you Lindsay! At least someone here has a brain * 4:42Cabbage Puta 69 gerry let from an allliance * 4:42JRO123 so...evil, huh * you really think so?! * thats your thing? * 4:42SteelWolf Troy if you dont BELIEVE in the magic, IT WONT WORK. BELOEVW * 4:42Dark Knight Rebirth Indeed * 4:42ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *still running* * 4:42JRO123 cool, cool * 4:42Rocky XXVII I see no need to be in any hurry right now guys. We should just relax and walk the way there while we take in and appreciate this beautiful land * 4:42Heozaki Lindsay and having brains shouldn't be in the same sentence * 4:42SteelWolf Of course Lindsay! One day you can be a super wizard too * 4:42Dark Knight Rebirth I once conquered the playground back when I was four * 4:42JRO123 yeah, I'm with laurie on this one * gotta conserva dat energy bro * 4:43Rocky XXVII Exactly! * 4:43SteelWolf *takes off clothes and runs* Tom this is inspired from your Las Vegas vlog * 4:43Heozaki YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS QUEEEEN! * 4:43Dark Knight Rebirth *whispers in Harold's ear* She has a * 4:43Rocky XXVII Hey, watch your mouth and be respectful to the lady! @Troy * 4:43JRO123 ok i dont know what that means! * 4:43Heozaki LOOK AT YOU GO! * 4:43SteelWolf Yayy * 4:43Dark Knight Rebirth*nice ass * 4:43Heozaki Make me. * 4:44Rocky XXVIIlol @ the icon * 4:44ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *sees hayley* *talks to cameraman* This is so much better then the cobsey show! * 4:44Rocky XXVIIforgot I put that there a couple years back * 4:44Dark Knight Rebirthtroy is already about to get his ass beat * 4:44SteelWolf Troy! Negative vibes are UPSETTING the duck! Apologize! * 4:44JRO123 conf: wow, all the guys on the team are super nice except troy! I should probably keep an eye on him...Cuz, I've been an early boot twice now! I have to change that somehow... * 4:44Cabbage Puta 69 * 4:44SteelWolf rodney whats with the bullet proof vest * 4:44Heozaki Apologize? YOU APOLOGIZE * 4:45Cabbage Puta 69y is it two colors * 4:45Heozaki Apologize for being a horrible team member * 4:45JRO123 people are yelling ;-; * 4:45SteelWolf I think the duck is hurt by your comments. * 4:45Dark Knight Rebirth Harold, how would you like an offer of a lifetime? * 4:45Heozaki APOLOGIZE FOR BEING A COMPLETE WASTE OF SPACE * 4:45JRO123 hey, why not * lets hear it * 4:45Heozaki AND APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SUCH A STUPID IDIOT * 4:45SteelWolf I'm a great team member! Without me, you wouldnt be able to breathe! I can make you suffocate with MAGIC * 4:45Cabbage Puta 69 im sorry * 4:45JRO123 at least he's trying! * haven't seen you do anything yet. * 4:46SteelWolf Youre not believing, * 4:46Dark Knight Rebirth If you agree to be my student, I can get you all the BITCHES when I conquer the world * 4:46JRO123 all you've done so far is be a total jerk. * 4:46Heozaki Running is the best option right now * 4:46JRO123 woah, keep it PG my dude this is a family show * 4:46SteelWolf Troy can you FLY? I dont think so! So shut the witch up! * 4:46Dark Knight Rebirth *rolling around* * 4:46Rocky XXVII *Confessional* Smh why do these Mexicans always gotta ruin errthing!? * 4:46DegrassiFTW27 *in helicopter with megaphone* Better hope you get there before sundown! * 4:46JRO123 how are you gonna conquer the world anyways * 4:46SteelWolf Theres cacti on my ass * 4:47Dark Knight Rebirth Simple * 4:47Cabbage Puta 69 *making tacos cuz she mexican* * 4:47Heozaki Girl, it looks nice as fuccckkkk * 4:47Dark Knight Rebirth First I acquire a nuke * 4:47SteelWolf Is it a new fashion trend * 4:47JRO123 how * 4:47Dark Knight Rebirth By making it * 4:47JRO123 *continues venturing w/ team* * how tho * 4:48SteelWolf CONFESSIONAL: People always want to say my magic is fake, but its powerful. It can very well make us win * 4:48Rocky XXVII Good thing you're Mexican cus otherwise I'd scream "CULTURAL APPROPRIATION!!!" @Courtney * 4:48Dark Knight Rebirth By using the resources around me * 4:48JRO123 I don't think you've thought this through as well as you ought to. * 4:48Dark Knight Rebirth See that snake? * 4:48SteelWolf I need clothes * 4:48JRO123 yeah? * 4:48ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *conf* My team doesn't need to worry as I have 100% organic wolf piss in this here bottle. I never leave the house without this bad boy :) * 4:48Heozaki Conf: Hmm...here's an idea... * 4:48SteelWolf *steals Lindsays clothes* * 4:48Dark Knight Rebirth The venom can be used to make a nice radioactive affect * 4:48Heozaki I've got something to say * 4:48Cabbage Puta 69 you are appopriation cultural wuth your dreeds * 4:48SteelWolf Do you believe now * 4:48JRO123 I have a lukewarm bottle of water in my purse! * theres lipstick on it tho * 4:49Dark Knight Rebirth *hopping* * 4:49JRO123 who wants it? * 4:49SteelWolf Ooh me * 4:49JRO123 huh. * 4:49Dark Knight Rebirth Give it to me you bimbo * 4:49Heozaki Harold, your fashion is so 2007 * 4:49ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Guys guys guys I have a beverage everyone here can drink it! * 4:49SteelWolf I can use the lipstick to paint on Tammys helmet. Tammys my girlfriend. Does TROY have a girlfriend? * 4:49Heozaki Get with the times, honey * 4:49JRO123 conf: yeah max may be a little nuts. but arent we all. I should try to cozy up to him a bit, to get that groovy vote. * 4:50DegrassiFTW27 The sun is starting to go down as the howling of wolves can be heard in the distance * 4:50SteelWolf *laughs* Harold your outfit screams burn me * 4:50Rocky XXVII Oh yeah! Wait, oh no! How could I!? *gets on her knees and cries to Stephanie and Demika* PLEASE FORGIVE ME SISTERS FOR MY IGNORANCE OF YOUR CULTURE! I NEED TO BE PUNISHED BY CHECKING MY PRIVILEGE * 4:50JRO123 *blushes* my mom picked this shirt out... * 4:50Heozaki Yes I do, Leotard. Her name is Ashley * 4:50JRO123 burgers are dank! * 4:50Dark Knight Rebirth Don't worry, I have a nice lab coat in your size * 4:50Rocky XXVII Uh oh *gets slightly scared* * 4:50JRO123 *apprehensive as well* * 4:50SteelWolf OMG ARE YOU DATING ASHLEY THE WITCH *screams and jumps in Rodney's arms* * 4:50Heozaki We should find a high area to rest at * 4:50Cabbage Puta 69 ill forgive you if you vote with me * 4:50ToasterSnifferBreadisGood * drenches himself in wolf pee* Now they will see me as one of their own >:D would anyone like some?? * 4:50Dark Knight Rebirth *gets taken in by wolves* * 4:50Cabbage Puta 69me * 4:51Heozaki OMG! WHAT DO WE DO?! * 4:51JRO123 uh oh... we should probably seek shelter somewhere * 4:51SteelWolf *screams* * 4:51JRO123 calm down, calm down * If we keep cool, we should be able to figure this out * 4:51DegrassiFTW27 *sees who the wolves brought* Good...good...you've done well * 4:51SteelWolf omg what if I scream loud enough American Idol hears and signs me * 4:51Rocky XXVII Get your greasy hands off me! *drops Leonard* * 4:51JRO123 I've got mad survivalist skills thanks to my time in da boy scouts. * 4:51DegrassiFTW27 * 4:51SteelWolf *falls* Oof! * 4:51DegrassiFTW27AWWW YEAH * 4:51Heozaki Hayley, you were with me at some point. Would you like another night of the Troy Experience? ;) * 4:51JRO123 *sees cave not too far away* * Chwiis 3.0 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 4:52Rocky XXVII No really, I can actually smell chicken grease. Did you eat fired chicken today boi? * 4:52Cabbage Puta 69 *gets her car and ruin over the wolfs * 4:52JRO123 hey, how about that gang * 4:52Cabbage Puta 69hi * 4:52Dark Knight Rebirth That cave is perfect for an EVIL lair * 4:52Chwiis 3.0Heyyy * 4:52JRO123hey chwiss * 4:52Dark Knight Rebirthyo * 4:52Cabbage Puta 69 am i on max tribe * 4:52SteelWolf Leave me alone, Troy. We were NEVER a thing * 4:52JRO123no * @ court * oh dang! * 2 troy * @ troy * 4:52SteelWolf Im gonna go build us a wizard castle to reside in * 4:52Heozaki Yes we were * 4:52JRO123 how tho. * 4:52SteelWolf *walks off to gather rocks* * 4:53JRO123 idk...I'm a little scared * 4:53SteelWolf *stacks rocks on top of each other* * 4:53Heozaki Hey Hayley and Demiks, we should take a selfie together! * 4:53SteelWolf Our home is readu * 4:53JRO123 is there like a hotel or something nearby? like a mexican hotel? * 4:53Dark Knight Rebirth Harold * 4:53SteelWolf Yes Tom! * 4:53JRO123 *makes it to da cave* yo max * 4:53Heozaki *takes off shirt, we need to make a comfortable bed for the people resting * 4:53ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *in cave* * 4:53Heozaki Let's take shifts * 4:53JRO123 o.o * 4:54Dark Knight Rebirth This will be the perfect opportunity * 4:54JRO123 for? * 4:54DegrassiFTW27maaaannn, why is troy so thirsty * 4:54Heozaki My battery is at 76%... * 4:54JRO123lmao * 4:54HeozakiBoi * 4:54SteelWolf *gets dragged away by wolves* TROY USE MY WAND TO PROTECT THEM *throws stick at him and gets dragged into darkness* * 4:54HeozakiI'm thinking in a logical sense >.> * 4:54Rocky XXVII Fear not team members. As these native animals are NOT harmful, They aren't capable of evil, they're just being overprotective of their homeland. Now let's meditate and respect their lifestyle *meditates* * 4:54Dark Knight Rebirth *presses button then the cave turns into an evil lair* * 4:54JRO123 uh... not sure thats a good idea right now * 4:54SteelWolf Tom Im scared * 4:54Dark Knight Rebirth Not to worry * 4:54Heozaki Sweet! Alright, we gotta figure out how we're gonna make a fire * 4:55Dark Knight Rebirth*the cave self destructs* * 4:55Chwiis 3.0if u were thinking in a logical sense why would you be going to a liberal arts school * 3.0 has been kicked by . * 4:55SteelWolfomg bff * 4:55Rocky XXVIIsavage * 4:55ToasterSnifferBreadisGood 1 heo 0 * 4:55Rocky XXVIIdamn Heo * 4:55JRO123 *strikes karate pose* I'll hold them off * Chwiis 3.0 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 4:55JRO123lmaaaaoooo * sick * 4:55Dark Knight Rebirthgonna need a senzu for that * 4:55SteelWolf Harold fuck off and go find a nest to rot in * 4:55Rocky XXVII"I can't think of a comeback so I'm just gonna spaz out and kick you within 2 seconds of saying what you just said" * 4:55JRO123 WOAH * keep it PG, my dude * 4:56Heozaki I'm right here gurl! * 4:56Chwiis 3.0Benny going through another phase where he can't take a joke * 4:56SteelWolf Oh my god! Tom he called me DUDE * 4:56Heozaki , go back to flipping my burgers * 4:56JRO123that was sick tho * 4:56Cabbage Puta 69 troy go eat a salad fat fuck * 4:56HeozakiI need them ASAP * 4:56Dark Knight Rebirth See Harold * Women * 4:56JRO123 I meant "dude" like pal * 4:56Chwiis 3.0*pizzas * 4:56JRO123 yeah, i hear you >.> * 4:56SteelWolf I dont LIKE you! * 4:56Heozaki Harold, what is wrong with you?! * 4:56SteelWolf *riding a wolf towards team* LOOK OUT! * 4:56JRO123 WELL OK THATS YOUR OPINION THEN. ;-; * 4:56Heozaki YOU INSENSITIVE WHITE MALE * 4:56Chwiis 3.0and where I work it's like $20 per pizza so it's probs out of a day labourer's price range * 4:57JRO123 EEEEEEEEK! * 4:57ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *sleeps* *does shit i guess* * 4:57JRO123 ;-; * 4:57DegrassiFTW27 *watching race through a monitor* My god these people are out of shape. * 4:57JRO123 wait, youre a white male too * 4:57SteelWolf *gets flung into tree* AH! * 4:57Dark Knight Rebirth$20 per pizza holy shit * 4:57JRO123 *bats wolf with purse* * 4:57Rocky XXVII Hey y'all, I caught some wild rabbits! *Begins cooking up rabbit stew on fireplace while holding musket in the other hand* * 4:57SteelWolf *is unconsious om ground* * 4:57JRO123 where'd you get a gun! * 4:57Dark Knight Rebirth *raped by wolves* * 4:58Rocky XXVII I brought it here with me * 4:58JRO123 wow! * 4:58ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *smells stew* * 4:58SteelWolf Harold your outfit is a natural disaster that needs news coverage ASAP * 4:58Rocky XXVII I wanted to bring in my M-16, but stupid production said it was "too dangerous" like whatever the heck dats supposed to mean * 4:58ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *inhales stew* * 4:58SteelWolf Rodney how dare u * 4:58Rocky XXVII So I just brought my 18th century musket instead * 4:58JRO123 oh, sure, lets all pick on the underdog. real original * 4:58Heozaki Alright, the wand should eventually heat up and help us make a fire * 4:59JRO123 oh smart. * 4:59Dark Knight Rebirth Don't worry Harold * The underdog always win in the end * 4:59SteelWolf *confiscates his gun and replaces it with a wand* much better * 4:59Chwiis 3.0y'all need to fix the icon * 4:59SteelWolf TROY WHY ARE YOU BURNING MY WAND * 4:59DegrassiFTW27lol yeah that one isn't even cut out * 4:59JRO123 alright * 4:59SteelWolf ARE YOU CRAZY * 4:59Heozakibrb * 4:59Dark Knight Rebirth Said my fortune cookie * 4:59JRO123 still gonna take it * 5:00DegrassiFTW27 Hustle, hustle! * 5:00SteelWolf Hero, hero! * Healer, healer! * 5:00Rocky XXVII Hey, give me back my gun! *Takes back musket from Leonard and smashes the wand given to him on Leonard's head* * 5:00ToasterSnifferBreadisGood So Troy have you always been such a douche bag or is it just a recent thing? * 5:00JRO123 well, if chris is telling us to do it we should probably get going * 5:00SteelWolf Oh...my god * 5:00JRO123 :O * @ stephanie * 5:00Dark Knight Rebirth God doesn't exist * 5:00SteelWolf My wand...*falls to knees and cries* * 5:00JRO123 wowweeee * 5:01SteelWolf My...w...and...*curls up in corner* * 5:01ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Damn Rooney that was stone cold * 5:01JRO123 awww, its ok. we have a nice fire now! * 5:01ToasterSnifferBreadisGood i like it * 5:01Cabbage Puta 69 what is happening i fall alseeo * 5:01JRO123 *pats leonard reassuringly* * gerry is on da other team buddy boi * 5:01SteelWolf *dumps water on fire* Until Rodney creates a new wand out of dragon teeth, no fire! * 5:01JRO123 O_O * 5:01ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodi thought he was on rodney team * 5:02JRO123nah * he's on harold's * 5:02ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodi have no idea what the teams are tbh * 5:02Rocky XXVII aw man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make ya upset! Um.... Here, *Tosses Leonard some Grape Kool-Aid packets* Dat oughtta cheer you up! * 5:02Dark Knight Rebirthlmao * 5:02JRO123yeh its confusing * *continues onwards w/ team* * 5:02DegrassiFTW27Team 1: Leonard, Troy, Rodney, Gerry, Lindsay, Courtney, Katie, Team 2: Max, Tom, Harold, Stephanie, Hayley, Laurie, Demika * 5:02SteelWolf hi * 5:02ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodgrape kool aid turns your shit green * 5:02Chwiis 3.0How long y'all gonna be at this for roughly? * 5:02JRO123 don't see the others. I guess we're in the lead then. * hey werent we racing or something tho? * 5:03ToasterSnifferBreadisGood#factoftheday * 5:03JRO123oh my bad * 5:03Dark Knight RebirthSpider man PS4 confirmed for October release * 5:03JRO123@ gerry's team * 5:03SteelWolf *fucks camera man for matches* * 5:03Rocky XXVIIfirst time in over a year and a half that this chat has been this packed * 5:03JRO123 how much longer until we get there, anyways * 5:03Rocky XXVIIand active * 5:04ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *pushes harold out of the way* YOURE MOving to SLOW * 5:04JRO123 OUCHIES * what gives? * 5:04Dark Knight Rebirth *makes a flashlight out of rocks* EXCELLENT * 5:04Heozaki Ruuuudeee * 5:04SteelWolf *pushes Harold* this is fun * 5:04Dark Knight Rebirth ONWARDS TEAM *runs* * 5:04JRO123 GAH! Why me?! * 5:04ToasterSnifferBreadisGood i know! right! * @ hayley * 5:04Rocky XXVII *running, all sweaty and losing breath* This is so exhuasting * 5:04Heozaki Alright, we need to get there soon! * 5:04JRO123 *gets up and runs* * 5:04SteelWolf I am NOT running! Its not a fucking Pacer Test * 5:04Heozaki RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! * 5:05ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodlol * 5:05JRO123 *also running* I'm in heels tho * 5:05SteelWolf NO, FLY! * 5:05Rocky XXVII wait, WHAT did I hear you say about women earlier!? *slaps Max* * 5:05Heozaki Eh * 5:05JRO123 JUST RUN! * 5:05Dark Knight Rebirth YOU BITCH *slaps* * 5:05SteelWolf *climbs on Rodney and jumps off him to fly* * 5:05JRO123 *keeps going* * 5:05Heozaki I'VE BEEN RUNNING! * 5:05SteelWolf *falls off cliff* AHHHHH! * 5:05JRO123 nah i was talking to hayley * 5:05Rocky XXVII We gotta get there first! *Grabs Lindsay and puts her on his back* * 5:05JRO123 o.o * 5:05ToasterSnifferBreadisGood IM right behind you guys * on mobile scooter way behuind* * 5:05Rocky XXVII Let's gooooooooooooo * 5:05Dark Knight Rebirth Women are only trophy for men to have * 5:05SteelWolf(hayley WHAT DID YOU CALL ME * 5:05Heozaki Someone's gotta help Steve Urkel down there * 5:05JRO123 idk about that man * 5:06Heozaki ....Fine * *slides down the slope* * 5:06SteelWolf *drowning* * 5:06Rocky XXVII *Grabs Leonard and puts him on his back with Lindsay and keeps running* * 5:06JRO123 *keeps running* * 5:06Heozaki God damn it, Rodney... * 5:06JRO123 man what a big desert! * 5:06Rocky XXVII I just hope we're going the right direction guys * 5:06Heozaki We're getting close! * See that silhouette? * 5:06ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *scooter tips over a huge rock* I"VE fallen and i cant get up * 5:07JRO123 *also sees silhouette* bingo. * 5:07Heozaki Poor old man! * 5:07JRO123 final stretch, team! * 5:07Rocky XXVII *Taking her time to get there still, breathing in the air* * SteelWolf has left the building. * 5:07JRO123 *sprints* * 5:07Heozaki KEEP RUNNING! * SteelWolf has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 5:08DegrassiFTW27 *waiting, half asleep with the camp kits next to him* Huh? They're almost here? * 5:08ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *jumps on rondey* carry me young man! * 5:08Dark Knight Rebirth *crying* * 5:08Heozaki Need a hand, Rod? * 5:08SteelWolf guys im alive * 5:08Heozaki I'm poofed! * Cabbage Puta 69 has left the building. * 5:08Dark Knight Rebirth Almost there slaves * 5:08Rocky XXVII Wait, you were on our team thi whole damn time!? Shieeet, I didn't even know @Gerry * 5:08JRO123 *getting winded* I forgot im...not much of a runner * 5:08SteelWolf Carry me gerry * 5:09JRO123 wow, how old are you * 5:09ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *slaps troy* dipshit taking makes you run slower! * 5:09JRO123 isn't this like...unhealthy for someone your age * 5:09Heozaki ...*runs* * 5:09JRO123 you look like my grandpa before he died! * 5:09Heozaki WE * 5:09SteelWolf *jumps on demikas back * 5:09Heozaki ARE ALMOST HERE * 5:09Rocky XXVII SLAVERY IS SOMETHING NOT TO BE JOKED ABOUT! WE HAVE NOT ONE BUT TWO AFRICAN-AMERICAN WOMEN ON OUR TEAM! *Slaps Max again* * 5:09JRO123 *runs in final stretch* * 5:09SteelWolf *runs* wheres the duck * 5:09Heozaki JUST ANOTHER COUPLE OF SECONDS * 5:09JRO123 *arrives in the nick of time* * 5:09SteelWolf *throws rocks at troy* * 5:09ToasterSnifferBreadisGood I dont know lady all i know is Im getting pink eye from the wolf piss * 5:10JRO123 *collapses wheezing @ chris's feet* * 5:10Heozaki WHAT THE HELL?! * 5:10SteelWolf did we win * 5:10Rocky XXVII *Arrives and tosses Leonard, Lindsay, and the old fuck to the ground* * 5:10Heozaki *Arrives* * 5:10JRO123 yesss....*coughs up gross fluid* * 5:10ToasterSnifferBreadisGood we won!!!!!!!!!!!!! * 5:10JRO123 oof. * 5:10SteelWolf *arrives* * 5:10JRO123 I dont think we did. * 5:10Dark Knight Rebirth yay * 5:10Rocky XXVII *Breathing heavily* Is it over yet? * 5:10Heozaki * GET TO BUILDING * 5:11Rocky XXVII Oh yeah, crap! * 5:11Heozaki *grabs parts* * *arrives* We....gotta.....do more...? * 5:11SteelWolf the only wau is to fly up but SOMEONE broke my wand * 5:11JRO123 *gets up and heads towards building* * 5:11Rocky XXVII *Grabs a bunch of parts and just fucks around with it pretending to be resourceful* * 5:11SteelWolf *walks* * 5:11JRO123 >.> man, my asthma is killing me... * 5:11Heozaki Alright, this goes here... * Hand me that piece Blondie * 5:12ToasterSnifferBreadisGood we all know who deserves the mvp today mainly me as I was a strong leader that succeeds when faced by adversary *looks around and doesn't see anyone* Where did everyone go?? * 5:12JRO123 *hands it* I'm confused what are we doing * 5:12Dark Knight Rebirth stand back comrades * 5:12Heozaki We've got this pals! Lemme try to look up a tutorial on OurTube....No connection :( * 5:12Dark Knight Rebirth *starts to build* * 5:12SteelWolf are we building my new wand * 5:12Heozaki Building * 5:12JRO123 *arrives @ building w the gang* * 5:12Heozaki We gotta make our camp grounds * 5:12JRO123 what are we building? * oh fun! * 5:12Rocky XXVII *finally arrives* * 5:13SteelWolf Can we make a house like the Kardashians? * 5:13JRO123 *exhausted* * 5:13Heozaki No Hayley, but you can make me by helping me out tonight ;) * 5:13JRO123 yeah, ok, gotta build a tent now... * 5:13ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Guys maybe we should contact city hall and ask about the building permits? * 5:13HeozakiLMAO * 5:13Dark Knight Rebirth FINALLY! Get to building woman * 5:13Heozaki :O * 5:13JRO123 im not a woman! * oh you meant her * 5:13Heozaki *smacks Max* * 5:13SteelWolf Troy. Stop talking to me. * 5:14Heozaki Make me * 5:14JRO123 *positions some large rocks* * 5:14Heozaki *continues to build* * 5:14Rocky XXVII *sees wooden pieces* Th-This... THIS is murder! Innocent trees that do nothing but provide oxygen for the planet, killed for no reason by greedy corporations! I am sooo suing this network after the show! * 5:14Dark Knight Rebirth *autistic screeching* * 5:14JRO123 *stacks some rocks to help* * 5:14Dark Knight Rebirth *attacks tom* * 5:14Heozaki I need some help here! * 5:14JRO123lmao @ max * 5:14Heozaki HARASSMENT! * 5:14JRO123 uh...maybe you should consider that later * @ laurie * 5:14Heozaki SOMEONE CALL THE GOVERNMENT TO FIX THIS! * 5:15Rocky XXVII No! then they'll take my guns away from me! * 5:15Heozaki Alright, we've got the main structure set * 5:15JRO123 *puts a plastic sheet on his stick/rock formation to begin pitching tent* * 5:15SteelWolf *steals parts to build a wand* * 5:15Dark Knight Rebirth Tom * YOU ARE ON MY LIST * 5:15JRO123 *watching team fight each other* oy gevalt, what a life * 5:15SteelWolf Shut it Har old clothes * 5:16Heozaki Just 2 more steps and we're good! * 5:16JRO123 hi, katie! remember me?! I didnt even realize you were here! * Isn't building fun and stuff * 5:16Heozaki Gurllll, you're so right * 5:16JRO123 lets see... not too much more to do, i dont think * 5:16Heozaki *building* Hand me that cloth! * 5:16Rocky XXVII *Confessional* I bet you Harold's last name is something like ((( Greenberg ))) * 5:16JRO123 *continues building* * lmao * 5:17Dark Knight Rebirth It sure is * 5:17JRO123 i'll win this challenge, if my name isn't harold greenberg! * 5:17Heozaki Conf: That Rodney fellow seems like one of those super Conservatives * SteelWolf has left the building. * 5:17JRO123katie is mvp * *finishes building tent* * 5:17Dark Knight Rebirth Excellent * 5:17ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *hammers nail*I * 5:17JRO123 thats a fine looking tent if i do say so myself * 5:18Chwiis 3.0User blog:Chwiis 3.0/Newcomer's Guide to what you can make fun of users about * 5:18Heozaki *finishes tent* SWEET! * 5:18Rocky XXVII *boards up some things* * 5:18JRO123 so...we finished the shelter right * lel how do you win * SteelWolf has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 5:18DegrassiFTW27 Bah gawd, finally * 5:18ToasterSnifferBreadisGood10/q0 blog * 5:18JRO123 oh, hey chris * 5:18DegrassiFTW27all you had to do was just finish building @JRO lol * 5:19JRO123oh gud * 5:19SteelWolf I FINISHED BUILDING * ...MY WAND! * 5:19DegrassiFTW27 By a split second, Team LOSE, WINS! * 5:19JRO123 yay, we did it * 5:19Rocky XXVII *puts in last few nails* Done my part! * 5:19Heozaki *looks at Leonard*.... * 5:19ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *finshes on hayley's back* * 5:19HeozakiLMAO * 5:19SteelWolf Yay * 5:19Rocky XXVIIlmao Toast * 5:19JRO123 wait... who won? * 5:19SteelWolf Get off * 5:19DegrassiFTW27Team MSWM: Leonard, Troy, Rodney, Gerry, Lindsay, Courtney, Katie, Team LOSE: Max, Tom, Harold, Stephanie, Hayley, Laurie, Demika * 5:20Rocky XXVIIGerry is gonna end up being a registered sex offender after this whole thing is over * 5:20JRO123oh i see * what does MSWM * 5:20SteelWolf How did we lose??? * 5:20Heozaki Victory for the leftists! * 5:20JRO123 victory! * nice. * 5:20Dark Knight Rebirth victory for LOSE * 5:20JRO123 oh. * 5:20Heozaki Damn it! * 5:20SteelWolf Lindsay lets vote together * 5:20Rocky XXVII *Passes out bags of "medical" marijuana to everyone* Inhale the planet into your brain and be liberated, man! * 5:20DegrassiFTW27 So Team MSWM, you guys are going into the vote off for the first time of the season * 5:20Dark Knight Rebirth *gets eliminated* * 5:20JRO123 see, team. if we work together and stop fighting for two seconds we can pull this off. * 5:21DegrassiFTW27 I'll see you at the ceremony * 5:21SteelWolf Shut the fuck up * 5:21JRO123 aww. * 5:21Heozaki Harold, you are like one of those closeted gays * 5:21DegrassiFTW27Team MSWM: Leonard, Troy, Rodney, Gerry, Lindsay, Courtney, Katie - Voting tonight * 5:21JRO123 GAY?!?!? ME?!!?! O____O * 5:21SteelWolf Dont gays have style tho * 5:21ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Tom and Harold sitting in a tree K-I-s-s-i-n-g * 5:21JRO123 w-why thats absurd! * 5:21Heozaki He's not my type * 5:21JRO123 *glaces at Troy to ensure he isn't listening* * yeah, I'm pretty straight * *looks at troy longingly* someday, my love... * 5:22SteelWolf thats a lie * 5:22Chwiis 3.0 Wtf Harold you realise that marriage is between a man and woman right * 5:22DegrassiFTW27when you all feel set PM me votes and i'll tally * 5:22Heozaki *looks at Hayley* You need to text me baby * 5:22SteelWolf we know u fucked troy like 4 seasoks in a row * 5:22Rocky XXVII *In Confessional* I'm voting for *BEEP* for being a co--conspirator to the white supremacist patriarchy! * 5:22SteelWolf I changed my number * Have fun being voted off cunt * 5:23Heozaki Thanks, I appreciate it sweet cheeks * 5:23Rocky XXVIIwait * 5:23SteelWolf *rolls eyes and walks away* * 5:23Heozaki Conf: I voted for *beep* because they didn't do much at all * 5:23JRO123 o-o * 5:23Rocky XXVIIMSWM lost? * whoops * 5:23HeozakiYeah * 5:24JRO123 conf: yeah, idk. Wasn't really sure who to vote for, so i drew straws! :P * 5:24ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodwtf troy is on my team * i never knew wth * 5:24HeozakiSmh boi * 5:24Rocky XXVII *Confessional* I vote for *BEEP* for eating all the rabbit stew behind everyone else's backs! * 5:24HeozakiTeam 1: Leonard, Troy, Rodney, Gerry, Lindsay, Courtney, Katie, Team 2: Max, Tom, Harold, Stephanie, Hayley, Laurie, Demika * 5:24DegrassiFTW27aight so rocky, toast and fiz I need votes from, not sure what happened to fiz * 5:24JRO123fiz is AFK * 5:24SteelWolf I think we should vote one of the witches * 5:25Chwiis 3.0Fiz isnt even in the chat * ToasterSnifferBreadisGood has left the building. * 5:25Rocky XXVIIvoted * DegrassiFTW27toast pm me * 5:26Chwiis 3.0TOAST REHERT * 5:26ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodrehert?? * 5:26DegrassiFTW27alright * 5:26ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodREHERT * 5:26JRO123what a dank episode * rocky was mvp ngl * 5:27ToasterSnifferBreadisGooddank/10 * 5:27Rocky XXVIIlike you know what dank truly is * nvm * 5:27DegrassiFTW27 Elimination Ceremony * 5:27Rocky XXVIIthanks m8 * 5:27JRO123ur welcome * 5:27DegrassiFTW27 Straight White Males, its unfortunate seeing you here tonight * 5:27JRO123LMAO * 3.0 has been kicked by ToasterSnifferBreadisGood. * 5:27JRO123forgot thats the name * 5:28Rocky XXVII *Is the only actual straight white male on the entire team* * DegrassiFTW27 Today was honestly pathetic, I mean come on, it took you a whole day to run like 3 miles - GET SOME HELP * 5:28JRO123oh dang sick burn on troy * SteelWolf has left the building. * 5:28Rocky XXVII? * 5:28JRO123 i was wearing heels tho * 5:28Rocky XXVIII thought Troy was supposed to be Hispanic * 5:28JRO123o * 5:28DegrassiFTW27 If you receive a cactus you are safe. * SteelWolf has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 5:28ToasterSnifferBreadisGood condom? * 5:29SteelWolf Catcus is a sin * 5:29DegrassiFTW27 First person safe: Leonard *tosses it at him* * 5:29Heozaki Okay? * 5:29SteelWolf YAY! * 5:29DegrassiFTW27 Troy. *tosses it at his head* * 5:29ToasterSnifferBreadisGood shit nvm thought you said condom carry on chris * Chwiis 3.0 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 5:29DegrassiFTW27 Katie * 5:30JRO123she did alo * 5:30HeozakiSweet! * 5:30DegrassiFTW27 Gerry * 5:30Chwiis 3.0HTF HOAST * 5:30JRO123alot * 5:30DegrassiFTW27 And.... * 5:30ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodhie hoe * 5:30Dark Knight Rebirth Yay * 5:30DegrassiFTW27 Rodney. Only 1 cactus left * HeozakiSweet! * 5:30DegrassiFTW27 Gerry * 5:30Chwiis 3.0HTF HOAST * 5:30JRO123alot * 5:30DegrassiFTW27 And.... * 5:30ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodhie hoe * 5:30Dark Knight Rebirth Yay * 5:30DegrassiFTW27 Rodney. Only 1 cactus left * 5:30SteelWolf Look Troy! Im safe! * 5:30Rocky XXVII *cactus lands on his dick* FAAACK!!! * Welcome to the Total Drama Roleplay Wiki chat! Enjoy your stay and grab your gifts. * 5:30DegrassiFTW27 Lindsay, Courtney, you're our bottom two * 5:30JRO123 oh geez. * 5:30SteelWolf Why Lindsay??? * 5:30JRO123 what did i do * 5:30Heozaki *shrugs* * 5:31Chwiis 3.0You were played by is what you did * 5:31JRO123rip * 5:31SteelWolfhi * 5:31Chwiis 3.0hi * 5:31DegrassiFTW27 The first person voted out of The Gauntlet is.... * 5:31Heozaki Conf: Kill me now * 5:31ToasterSnifferBreadisGood shit i have gential herpes now too! * 5:31DegrassiFTW27 *tosses cactus* ..... * 5:31Rocky XXVII the Savage at it again * 5:31SteelWolf *prays* * 5:31DegrassiFTW27 *lands at Lindsay* COURTNEY * 5:32JRO123 *it hits her in the face* AAACK * 5:32ToasterSnifferBreadisGood no * 5:32SteelWolf Yay Lindsay! *hugs her* The belief in magic conquers all! * 5:32ToasterSnifferBreadisGood*oh no * 5:32JRO123 but i did so much this episode * 5:32Rocky XXVIIhave Courtney do what she did in TDP and try to run away * Cabbage Puta 69 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 5:32JRO123 yay? * 5:32SteelWolfLMAO * 5:32Dark Knight Rebirthlmao * 5:32JRO123 I CANT ACCEPT THIS *runs* * Cabbage Puta 69 has left the building. * Cabbage Puta 69 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 5:32JRO123 YOU CANT CATCH ME CHRIS * 5:32Dark Knight Rebirth got caught * 5:33JRO123 I AM THE FASTEST THING ALIVE * 5:33SteelWolfno subbing other cjars * 5:33Heozaki Thank God she's gone... * 5:33SteelWolfkick * 5:33JRO123i gotta sub * 5:33SteelWolf Omg Im not first boot * 5:33Heozaki Conf: Originals are going already, interesting * 5:33DegrassiFTW27fiz is right there * 123 has been kicked by ToasterSnifferBreadisGood. * 5:33JRO123well * JRO123 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 5:33ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodget it together * 5:33JRO123i didnt see him boi * whats the elimination exit * 5:34Chwiis 3.0OK time for TP the TDRPW Farewell http://total-drama-trollplay.wikia.com/wiki/Trollplay:_The_TDRPW_Farewell-_SIGN_UPS * 5:34DegrassiFTW27 A big name, just like that, out the picture. Courtney, board the helicopter, you're out of here